Good karma
Good Karma is the morally positive side of the Karmic system. Effect on the characters In this state, Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe are more calm and collected, and also show concern for the civilians around them in Empire City, New Marais, and Seattle. In this state, Cole's Electricity appears as a bluish white, while Delsin's Smoke will appear orange-gray and less splashed, his Neon will appear faded and pinkesh-purple and his Video will appear bluish green. Ranks (InFamous & InFamous 2) *'Guardian' - The first rank, Cole remains unnoticed by the crowd, only giving minor praise and positive side comments about his actions. *'Champion' - The second rank, Cole is beloved by the civilians, giving high praises and comments to Cole as he roams the city. Cole is also sometimes approached by several civilians when they are in need of help (though this occasionally happens even if his Karma level is Infamous). Posters of Cole will also start appearing around districts: unlike when Cole has evil Karma, these will not be vandalized. *'Hero' - The third and final rank, Cole is much beloved by the civilians and police force of his city. A crowd of civilians will often swarm around Cole, taking pictures and giving praise to Cole. Also, when Cole is fighting some nearby hostiles, civilians will often hurl rocks at them, and if a police unit is present, they will fight alongside Cole. Gaining Positive Karma Gameplay During combat, Cole must avoid hurting the civilians at all cost. That means Cole must be cautious when using attacks that have a wide area of effect, such as the Thunder Drop and Shock Grenade. It is wise to use more accurate attacks such as Precision and Lightning Bolt in order to attack enemies more accurately, and also without the consequence of hurting the civilians. Also, in order for Cole to gain more positive Karma after a fight, Cole must use Arc Restraint on the subdued enemies. While roaming around, Cole may encounter downed civilians along his way. Cole can use his Pulse Heal ability to heal the civilian to help him/her back up on his/her feet. Good Karmic Decisions (Infamous) Present in Infamous are the Karmic Moments, where Cole is given two choices, one of which will gain him positive Karma. Story Related *'Food Drop': Cole must leave the civilians alone so they can take the food. *'Escaping Empire City': Cole must blast the police force while in front of the crowd, so that only he and Zeke will take the heat from them. *'Opening the Sewer Door': Cole must go in front of the cage door and try to persuade Brandon Carey that his wife is dead, in order to pass through the door. *'Tar Valve': Cole must turn the valve himself instead of the civilian, despite getting splattered with tar once more. *'Train Rescue': Cole must maintain his Good Karma during the mission in order to gain a positive outcome in the mission. *'Tar Kegs': Cole must use the shockwave in order to blow the keg off of the tower, while subsequently spraying himself with tar. *'Choosing a Poster': Cole must choose the blue poster of him holding a lightning bolt. *'The Golem Conduit': Cole must let the golem throw the keg in order to save the pedestrians nearby the golem, but getting heavily injured in the process. *'Saving the Doctors': Cole must save the six doctors instead of Trish in order to gain the positive outcome. *'The Ray Sphere': Cole must destroy the Ray Sphere. Others *'Hanging': Cole must free the hanged civilian to save him from the crowd's wrath. *'Blast Shards': In some missions, Cole is offered a single blast shard while the civilian/police force is seen keeping several more. Cole must do the request in order to gain a positive outcome. *'Police Fight': In some missions, Cole will see the police locked in combat with an enemy faction. Cole must immediately enter the fight and help the police in defeating the members from the enemy faction. Good Karma Opportunities (Infamous 2) In Infamous 2, several opportunities are presented to Cole all throughout New Marais, where he can decide whether to act or not. *'Injured Civilians': Several civilians have been injured from a fight (besides them is an injured unit of all three factions; Militia, Corrupted, Vermaak 88) and also an injured police officer. Cole must heal all of them. *'Stop a mugging': A pedestrian is being mugged by two units from two of the three factions (The Militia and Vermaak 88). Cole must subdue them before they cause harm to the civilian. *'Defuse a Blast Shard Bomb': Several bombs created out of Blast Shards have been scattered all throughout the city. Cole must drain the power of the bomb before it detonates. *'Rescue Hostages': Several civilians are being taken away by two of the three factions (Militia and Vermaak 88). Cole must defeat those units in order to rescue the civilians. Good Karma Main Story Missions Several Main Story Missions in inFamous 2 present players with a choice as to either follow the morally correct way of clearing it, or the incorrect one. After playing one of these choices, the other option will no longer be available for play, and will remain locked for the rest of the game. * When going into New Marais, Cole must choose to charge the generator to the normal amount of energy. *When rescuing Lucy Kuo, Cole must choose to rescue the police officers being held hostage by the Militia. *When getting the Rebels to follow you, Cole must choose to bring them medications, in the hopes of getting them to respect Cole. *When choosing between Lucy Kuo and Nix on who to transfer powers with at the Power Transfer Device, Cole must choose Kuo. *When discussing on how to take down Joseph Bertrand III, Cole must choose to gather evidence of Bertrand's ill activities against the citizens of New Marais. *When deciding on whether to use the Ray Field Inhibitor or follow John White's method of saving the world, Cole must opt for the former, and side with Nix and Zeke and in the process sacrifice himself. Effects on Cole inFamous During this mental state, Cole is shown to be more concerned about the civilians and their well-being. Deciding to take the fall over several crucial moments, like handling the police force during their attempt to escape Empire City, overtime, the civilians develop this sense of love and idolization of Cole, giving him high praise and comments. As Cole roams around Empire City, several civilians flock around him, taking pictures and giving their thanks. Also, other civilians that need help tend to go to him and ask for assistance. Some even call him a superhero when approaching him. Another situation in which the civilians show love for Cole is during his fights. When a nearby hostile attacks Cole, civilians and the police force assist him in taking them down. Cole appears to be more prideful, once saying that it was nice to be treated like a hero. Zeke also mentions during one of his calls to Cole that his actions are giving hope to Empire City, giving an example that a civilian removed the bars that were used to bar themselves from the Reapers, implying that the civilian is no longer afraid of them due to Cole's actions. Cole's powers also adjust to his mental state, examples are his powers are more accurate, giving Cole more focus in taking down his enemies without hurting the nearby crowd, all without using up much power. Several upgrades to his powers give him ways to handle the enemy in non-lethal ways, such as the Shock Grenade (instead of killing his enemies, they are restrained to the ground) and also the Megawatt Hammer (Cole is able to redirect the fired blast by blasting a lightning bolt onto a selected target). Cole also has several touch-related actions that improve his Good Karma, such as the ability to restrain his enemies (Arc Restraint) and the ability to heal downed civilians (Pulse Heal). Cole's appearance throughout the game will change, albeit minor. Cole maintains his black and yellow track suit, to a black and silver color scheme. Once he has reached the pinnacle of the positive Karmic state, Cole will appear cleaner, as though he is "the symbol of health & longevity". inFamous 2 Similar to the first installment, the citizens of New Marais are very grateful for the efforts Cole MacGrath makes whenever he does a good deed. Like the civilians at Empire City, people at New Marais will often cheer Cole and give him praises and positive comments. Also, whenever Cole is successful in enacting a Good Karma Opportunity, he will sometimes be contacted by Lucy Kuo, who will give him praise and props for the deeds he's doing. Cole's appearance and mentality change much more significantly then the first installment as his positive Karma increases. His standard black and yellow T-shirt is turned into a clean white and gray T-shirt, and also replacing his jeans with new track pants. His tattoos turn into star motifs, and the scar appears to be healing as his positive Karma increases. Also, his melee weapon (the Amp) appears to be cleaner when in this mental state, looking like silver by the time he reaches the Hero rank. His skin appears more tanned, and his electricity turns into an icy blue. Ranks (InFamous: Second Son) ISS - Protector or Thug rank.PNG|Default, showing Delsin as equally good and evil. InFamous Second Son Karma Meter.PNG|Protector, the star begins to tilt to the right to show that Delsin is leaning towards the light. ISS - Guardian rank.PNG|Guardian, the star becomes bigger on the white side than it is on the left, showing that the good in Delsin is stronger than the bad. imagesCAHVBCZ9.jpg|Champion, the star is replaced by a pair of eagles fighting each other, the white one winning, showing that the good is winning. ISS - Paragon rank.PNG|Paragon, the eagle is shown finishing the red eagle off, showing that the evil is almost completely gone. ISS - Hero rank.PNG|True Hero the symbol displays a eagle spreading his wings with no trace of the red half, showing that Delsin has become pure good. Effects on Delsin In InFamous Second Son, Delsin, just like Cole, is more calm, and while he still maintains his carefree attitude he also starts to show a more responsible side, willing to sacrifice his own well-being to protect Betty and his tribe. He is also more cautious when dealing with enemies in situations involving civilians. While in Seattle, as Delsin continues to help both conduits and humans alike, the people begin to show a sort of respect and love towards Delsin. Like in InFamous 2, Delsin's appearance changes according to his current Karma state. His hoodie will progressively turn from gray to white, turning completely white once he achieves the True Hero rank. Additionally, his default jacket, initially depicting a star/two-headed crow will slowly change to depict a blue/white eagle. Endings inFamous After dealing with Kessler, Cole reflects on what has transpired all throughout his time as a Conduit. He had stopped Kessler and the Ray Sphere was gone, thinking all of the madness would end and that things will go back to normal. Cole now realizes that this was now going to be his new life. Civilians show love and respect for Cole and what he's done to help rebuild the city, seeing him as a hero. Though now, he's lost all his contacts, with Moya still on the loose, and Zeke, who was still sorry for what he's done to Cole, staying clear of him for the time being. Cole remarks how he's never felt more alone. inFamous 2 Deciding to use the Ray Field Inhibitor, Cole used the device after weakening John White and dealing with all other nuisances. After confiding with Kuo, Cole charged the device with everything he had, creating a large surge of energy that pierced through the atmosphere, killing him and all the other Conduits and individuals who had the Conduit gene on the planet. As the Corrupted and the Vermaak 88 fell due to the RFI, those confined at the Plague Ward suddenly felt better, being cured from the Ray Field Plague. As civilians started to celebrate, Zeke arrived into town square carrying the body of Cole. Though Zeke thought his friend would go down as an unsung hero, the citizens of New Marais proved him wrong, as they helped carry Cole's body to St. Ignatius, where Cole's funeral was held. Civilians flooded the area to catch a glimpse of the "Demon of Empire City", now declared as the "Patron Saint of New Marais". After Cole's funeral, Zeke took Cole's body and take it off to sea, stating that he wanted to say his goodbyes to him alone. The boat then makes it way into the unknown, when suddenly, a bolt of lightning in the shape of a question mark strikes Cole's coffin. Infamous: Second Son Deciding to expose Brooke Augustine's crimes to the world Delsin encases her in concrete and drags her to the authorities, commenting that her rage had turned into fear as her fortress, army and future had all been dismantled and the world now knew what she had done. He personally releases all the conduits at Curdun Cay, establishing once and for all that humans and Conduits can live together peacefully, a regular "second age". That said there is a some unfinished business to attend to, Delsin returns to his village and finally removes Augustine's cement daggers from his people starting with Betty whom he also informs of his brother's death. Choosing to celebrate his brother's life instead of mourning his loss he paints a memorial to Reggie over his sheriff billboard, telling his brother that he misses him, and will always love him. Appearances Trivia * If Cole decides to activate the Ray Sphere during his positive state, Cole's Karmic state will shift to Infamous, and will remain locked there for the rest of the game. * No matter which choice Cole makes during the doctor's rescue, Trish dies. (Kessler reveals that Trish was disguised as one of the six doctors at the other building if Cole decides to go for Trish.) **The following cutscene is determined by the player's Karmic State, rather than their choice. * Even though the Arc Restraint was meant for the good Karmic state, Cole can restrain civilians with this power, though this will yield him negative Karma instead of good. **Also, if Cole kills the restrained enemy/civilian, Cole will gain negative Karma. * During the mission The Escape, Cole can still gain positive Karma by shooting a bolt of lightning behind the crowd or running up to the police and attacking them. ** This may not work, as attacking the police while behind or in the crowd will result in a negative Karmic action regardless. * Destroying a moving vehicle (thereby killing its driver), Cole receives Negative Karma in Infamous. **However, there is no Karma shift for performing this action in Infamous 2. * In InFamous 2, Cole will seem patient in most cutscenes, while in Evil karma scenes he will seem more impatient. * Both Delsin and Cole at the end of the games, have had a white top when they have earned full positive karma. Sources ja:Good Karma Category:Gameplay Category:Good Karma Category:Karma Category:InFamous 2 Category:InFamous: Second Son